slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Superrainbowsparkle
"Hey, come back! Don't you love me?" Violetta Serenity Auburn Valentine Lovekiss Superrainbowsparkle is a beautiful damsel with awesome powers and is 120% immortal!!! Appearance Superrainbowsparkle is an amazingly gorgeous teenager with curly lotus hair and suuuper cute neko ears. She also has a load of cool accessories, but the most important things are her awesome angel wings and her glasses! * She is half dragon so she can spit out rainbow fire that warms everyone up but can't burn them, and it also doesn't melt ice cream! * She is half angel so she has angel wings and is super pretty, along with having super duper light powers! * She is half mermaid, so she is a really good swimmer and she turns into a mermaid whenever she's fully in the water! * She is half unicorn, so her forehead beads can summon a horn that can kill everything in one hit! * She is half phoenix so she can't die and when she's reborn she becomes even prettier than before! * She is half kitten. Nuff said. * She is half goddess so thats another reason why she can't be killed! * And she is half demon, but a super duper nice demon!! * She's counted as 3 4 beings because of how great she is!! Comment by Team: She's 4 beings cuz theres 8 halves. Duh. Personality (She has flaws so she's not a mary sue!!!!!!!) Superrainbowsparkle is a super cheery and very happy! She really likes to make her friends happy by summoning endless cupcakes and forcing them to smile 24/7 or she will kill them for not smiling! She also wears a smile 24/7 so that she doesn't have to kill herself (but she will be reborn smiling) She's also SUUUPER clumsy Backstory One time, Superrainbowsparkle was minding her own business in a rainbowy japanese high school dimension where everyone was anime, with her group of friends, and suddenly she ran into her senpai! Being clumsy, she fell on him and they accidentally kissed!!!!! She was HURT because she fell so hard and there was some rainbow blood on the floor!!!!! (ew) She wasn't sure if her senpai liked her back and she wasn't sure if she would be okay, so she went and said hi and smiled as much as she could. Her senpai backed away as if she was CREEPY!!! (omg how unbelieveable is that) and she got out a knife and killed him. Suddenly she heard some loud noises and some blue and red lights, but she didn't know what those were so she just fired a beam of rainbow cats at the cars. These people called "evil rainbow monster police officers" tried firing at her but she blew a kiss as the bullets bounced off her skin and they fell in love instantly and both the police officers and she stopped shooting. Then she turned all rainbowy and beautiful as her friends ran away. She went into a deep depression because she saw her senpai not smile, but revived him later! That was the day she became super duper cringy! (For some reason, her friends didn't like her being cringy and tried to find a cure to make her not cringy!) (One of her friends was a super duper evil reaper who would take souls and devour them, then deliver them to their super duper evil boss. But this reaper was nicer than other reapers. Even so, Superrainbowsparkle was the leader because she/they was/were that cool.) (One of her friends would be really edgy and cringy and hide their face constantly because of no reason. They need more confidence! But they didn't have too many issues. They really didn't argue with Superrainbowsparkle and decided to like Superrainbowsparkle alot like a good friend should! Superrainbowsparkle follows them around and hangs out with them alot.) Suddenly, her senpai turned evil and tried to kill her! Luckily her super pretty smiles made him not evil and they kiss and got married, but then they divorced because she saw him try to run away once and now he lives in a graveyard. She remembered that she loved her senpai and cried while smiling! She was so happysad that she almost became fully sad! Luckily, she went to the Far, Far Range and was happy again, even if she's terrorizing everyone there. She just doesn't know why slimes are running away from her! One time while she was making dimensions, she saw a skeleton there named "snas" and now they're also super duper friends! She has a tiny little crush on him. ʸᵒᵘ ˢʰᵒᵘᶫᵈ ʳᵉᵃᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ᵗᵉˣᵗ ᶦᶰ ʳᵉᵈ⋅ ᴵᶠ ʸᵒᵘ ᶜᵃᶰ'ᵗ ʳᵉᵃᵈ ᶦᵗ, ᴵ ᶜᵃᶰ ᵖʳᵒᵛᶦᵈᵉ ʷʰᵃᵗ ᶦᵗ ˢᵃʸˢ ᶦᶰ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵉᶰᵗˢ⋅⋅⋅ ﹕⁾ Relations Senpai He can be sooo mean at times but she still loves him! Even if he's rotting away six feet under the ground in a grave. She goes there and wonders why he won't talk to her! Was it because she got mad and stabbed him? He keeps sleeping too... Chara They're super duper frienemies! Grand Sans She loves him because he looks like "snas" but she wants to marry the real one!!! Nine Wants to marry him more than snas now. "HES SO HAWWWTTTT!!!!!1!!1!!111!!!" save our souls Kuribo Second on priority list, first is Nine. Squidy They should be frieeends! He can ship them together and she can marry them!! He keeps running away though! Wonder why????? Ninn Likes her because she's gonna be a sister-in-law soon. Superrainbowsparkle is dedicated to marrying either Nine or Kuribo. Violet, Seven, some other person she doesn't know the name of Competition!!!111!!!1!!! Shikei Doesn't like them as they keep protecting others from being put in a cage by her, especially one individual. She just wants to capture the "hawt doods" and then marry them! Shikei is such a r00d person. Dancey Doesn't know how Dancey is the fan favorite when it should "obviously" be Superrainbowsparkle. Secretly a littletinybit jealous but glad that Nine and Kuribo don't have any romantics with them. Also wants to steal her necklace because SRS is suspicious it makes people around her love her (since SRS doesn't know it's Dancey's flippin' life force.) Glitter Temm Temm is gr8 friend because they support SRS. Current Info Roleplays They Are Or Were In: no Number Of Deaths: -5 Number Of Kills: 666 AUs In a World of Cringe She becomes a more balanced yandere that wields just a knife. She is easily embarrassed and really isn't the smartest, but tries her best to make her friends happy. She's also obsessed with making her friends smile and be happy, but won't bother about it too much due to how annoying she knows she can be. She's very prone to panicking and curling into a ball (or 'cringing' into a ball) under stressful situations. Her name is also just "Violetta Auburn" now. Trivia * I think I ruined several fandoms. * I have nothing against cats, I just put neko ears for the sake of it. * Rinmaru Generator, partially because I'm lazy and partially because of a super long explaination I won't post in the trivia. * Jokes. * Removed the "Hot" category due to realizing it literally says "DO NOT PUT CHARACTER PAGES ON THIS" when I looked at the page. Gallery Canc- i mean, rainbows.PNG|best oc 10/10 ign Notice Category:Female Category:Character Category:Joke Category:Non-Human